There is an opposed-piston-type vehicle disc brake in which friction pads are disposed on a pair of operation arms of a caliper body so as to face both sides of the disc rotor while being suspended by hanger pins that bridge the pair of operation arms of the caliper body, whereby the friction pads are prevented from falling.
On the other hand, the hanger pins may be omitted to reduce production cost. In this case, a pair of pad guide grooves are formed in the caliper body, and a pair of lug pieces formed at a turning disc rotor entrance side and exit side of a back plate of the friction pad are accommodated individually in the pad guide grooves, thereby supporting the friction pad in the caliper body so as to be movable in an axial direction of the disc rotor (refer to JP-5226664-A, for example).
However, in such hanger-pin-omitted opposed-piston-type vehicle disc brake as described in JP-5226664-A, in the state where the brakes are applied with a lining of the friction pad fully worn down to the back plate, when the back plate is caused to approach the disc rotor as near as a preset distance or more, the lug pieces drop in gaps between the pad guide grooves and the disc rotor, the friction pad could possibly fall off the caliper body.